Gara-Gara Mantan
by hopekies
Summary: "Memiliki kekasih yang terlalu over protective terkadang membuatmu muak, tapi percayalah kau akan merindukannya nanti."-Taehyung. [Oneshot / BTS Fanfiction / Pair : VHOPE / HOPEV]


**Title : Gara-Gara Mantan**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita gaje ini milik saya, terinspirasi dari salah satu teman yang menceritakan soal mantan kekasihnya dan kekasihnya (?)**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo. Bahasa aneh dan mungkin tidak sinkron**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

Taehyung berjalan sedikit terburu sambil membawa beberapa buku yang dibawanya. Hari ini dia cukup kesiangan akibat kekasihnya yang sering menelepon hingga dini hari. Padahal mereka selalu bertemu saat disekolah tanpa melewatkan waktu seharipun meskipun kegiatan keduanya sama-sama sibuk. Taehyung salah satu anggota klub menulis, sedangkan kekasihnya seorang kapten klub renang.

'Sialan kau Jung Hoseok,'umpatnya dalam hati sambil melihat jam tangan hitam yang bertengger di tangan kirinya.

Kurang dari 2 menit bell sekolah berbunyi dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Taehyung mencoba menenangkan ritme nafasnya yang terburu akibat _–aksi lari paginya-_ hari ini. Ditambah kelasnya hari ini berada dilantai 3. Lengkaplah sudah hidup Kim Taehyung hari ini.

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat?" tepukan ringan Jimin dipundaknya sukses membuat Taehyung semakin kesal memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Park Jimin! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku." ucapnya sambil menatap sinis kearah Jimin.

"Aniya, aku hanya tidak habis fikir. Kenapa dia selalu meneleponmu setiap saat. Padahal kalian selalu bertemu disekolah." Balas Jimin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyangka sifat _over protective_ milik Jung Hoseok semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

"Sayang kau dimana?" ucap Hoseok bersuara _–kekasihnya-_ diujung telepon.

"…."

"Tidak bisakah kau absen hari ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," balas Hoseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"…."

"Sayang! Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Jawabnya menyerah diujung telepon. Diapun bergegas menemui kekasih kesayangannya itu.

* * *

"Sayangkuuuu.." teriak Hoseok menggema di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi, pacar siapa lagi yang selalu datang dengan suara menggelegar ketika rapat OSIS tengah dimulai seperti ini.

Semua pandangan dari ruang rapat tertuju pada sosok Taehyung yang sejak tadi menunduk diam sambil menahan malu. Ulah siapa lagi jika bukan kekasih Taehyung,

Jimin yang disebelah Taehyung menahan tawanya dan menyikut pelan Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya,

"Diam bodoh!" ucap Taehyung ketus.

"Kalian berdua sangat lucu." Balas Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung sambil tertawa.

Di seberang meja mereka, sosok adik kelas sedang melihat ekspresi datar kearah Taehyung. Tanpa sengaja Taehyung menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu.

* * *

"Ku dengar dari Jimin kau satu bagian divisi dengannya," ucap Hoseok mengaduk-aduk _vanilla late_ nya yang mulai mendingin tanpa meminumnya sama sekali.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban pada Hoseok,

"Kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Hoseok,

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Cepat habiskan minumanmu." Taehyung sedikit mengabaikan kekasihnya itu. Menggoda Hoseok cukup menyenangkan menurut Taehyung,

Hoseok hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil membuang muka tanpa melihat Taehyung sama sekali.

"Ya! Jung Hoseok, apakah kau marah?" tanya Taehyung melihat Hoseok sejak tadi mendiamkannya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih tanya?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meyakinkanmu?" ini suara Taehyung.

"Ntahlah,"

"Sudah, hentikan sifat kekanakanmu itu." Taehyung berujar santai.

"Apakah kau membenci sifatku yang ini?"

"Tidak juga,"

"Oh."

"Ya! Jung Hoseok,"

"Besok aku akan pergi untuk lomba selama seminggu. Ku harap kau bisa menjaga hatimu selama aku tidak ada."

Taehyung menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sedang marah, diapun hanya diam tak membalas atau menanggapi ucapan Hoseok barusan.

* * *

 **Day 1 without Hoseok**

Taehyung menjalani harinya dengan sempurna. Dia bisa istirahat dengan baik tanpa ocehan kekasihnya itu. Masih dapat makan istirahat dengan baik dengan sahabatnya, semua masih terlihat baik baik saja.

* * *

 **Day 2 without Hoseok**

Tidak banyak berubah dari Taehyung, dia sedikit menikmati suasana sunyi yang sulit untuk dia nikmati jika bersama Hoseok. Sesekali dia mulai mengecek benda hitam bernama ponsel itu untuk sekedar mengecek apakah ada pesan dari kekasihnya namun hasilnya nihil.

* * *

 **Day 3 without Hoseok**

Hari ini Taehyung terlambat ke sekolah. Biasanya jika terlambat, dia akan menyalahkan kekasihnya yang meneleponnya hingga dini hari. Namun saat ini lain, dia bahkan menunggu telepon dari Hoseok hingga dini hari.

' _Ya! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Hoseok!'_ ucapnya kesal melempar ponselnya ke kasur.

* * *

 **Day 4 without Hoseok**

Taehyung menolak ketika diajak Jimin untuk sekedar makan siang dikantin sekolah. Alasannya dia tidak lapar, ya meskipun cacing-cacing diperutnya meronta ingin makan tapi dia tetap menahannya. Bertahan di bangku tempat duduknya sambil memegang ponselnya, dia mulai mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya itu lewat salah aplikasi _Line_ meskipun tidak mendapat balasan apapun.

 **Taehyungie : Hoseok-ah, apa kabar? [10:10]**

 **Taehyungie : Hoseok? [10:11]**

 **Taehyungie : Jung, apa kau sibuk? [10:30]**

 **Taehyungie : Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? [11:00]**

 **Taehyungie : Apa aku menganggumu? [13:00]**

Jimin yang berada disebelah Taehyung hanya menggeleng heran. Seingat Jimin, Taehyung menginginkan Hoseok sekali-kali tidak mempermalukannya, namun saat ini dia malah merindukan sosok kekasihnya yang terkenal _over protective_ dan sedikit – _autis-_ itu.

* * *

 **Day 5 without Hoseok**

Pagi ini Taehyung sudah memulai harinya dengan mengecek ponsel hitam miliknya. Berharap satu balasan atau satu panggilan dari kekasihnya itu. Namun, sampai saat ini dia tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari sang kekasih.

' _Bodoh Tae, bagaimana mungkin aku merindukannya,'_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil memandang _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang menunjukkan foto mereka berdua kencan beberapa bulan lalu.

* * *

 **Day 6 without Hoseok**

Sejak tadi pagi hingga mala mini dia mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon kekasihnya meski tidak mendapat balasan apapun. Tentu saja dia kecewa, dia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Sosok ceria yang selalu memanjakannya, yang selalu ada untuknya. Bahkan, dia melupakan bahwa dia pernah memiliki ikatan dengan sosok bergigi kelinci yang satu divisi dengannya.

"Apa kau sakit hyung?" tanya sosok itu melihat Taehyung mendesah frustasi sejak tadi.

Hanya dibalas gelengan kecil dari Taehyung,

"Kau benar baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya sosok yang pernah mendapat spesial darinya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jungkook. Jangan pedulikan aku," ucapnya tanpa memandang kearah Jungkook.

' _Apa kau benar-benar merindukannya hyung?'_ tanya Jungkook dalam hati.

* * *

 **Day 7 without Hoseok**

"Jiminnie, apakah kau bisa mengabsenkanku pada rapat OSIS nanti?" tanya Taehyung dari sambungan telepon. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki niat datang ke sekolah.

"…"

"Tidak, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Tenang saja aku pasti istirahat dengan tenang," ucapnya mencoba memaksakan senyum.

 **Taehyungie : Kapan kau pulang ? [19:00]**

 **Taehyungie : Kau tidak merindukanku? [19:31]**

Setelah mengetik pesan itu, air matanya menetes dengan sendirinya.

' _Kenapa kau lemah sekali Tae, jangan menangis. Dia pasti kembali.'_ ucapnya meyakinkan hatinya.

* * *

Taehyung berjalan menuju sekolah dengan hati yang berdebar bak gadis yang jatuh cinta. _Well_ , hari ini kekasihnya akan pulang dari perlombaan. Dia sudah mengecek ponselnya dan melihat seluruh pesan sudah dibaca, itu tandanya dia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya secepatnya. Namun, ketika sampai disekolah dia segera menuju ruang klub renang yang bertuliskan,

 _-Semua anggota Klub Renang mengikuti Lomba di Daegu selama 2 minggu. Jika ada keperluan dengan mereka bisa menghubungi pelatihnya langsung.-_

Setelah membaca _notes_ di pintu itu, dia kembali ke kelas dengan rasa marah, kecewa, dan sedih sekaligus. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya itu berbohong. Atau lebih tepatnya, Taehyung jarang memperhatikan Hoseok akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan untuk berkunjung ke klub renang pun jarang.

Suasana tiba-tiba mendung, seolah mengejek hati Taehyung yang sedang buruk. Apalagi dia tidak pernah membawa payung ketika disekolah. Dia selalu mengandalkan Hoseok untuk menjemputnya atau mengandalkan kekasihnya untuk mencarikan bantuan ketika dia sedang berada dalam masalah. Dengan tekat yang bulat dia mencoba menembus rintik hujan yang mengenai kepalanya langsung. Namun, ketika dia melangkah melewati hujan itu, tubuhnya ditarik seseorang dibelakang yang membawa payung untuknya. Sosok yang dia cari dan rindukan belakangan ini, si bodoh Jung Hoseok.

"Aku tidak suka kau hujan-hujan," ucap Hoseok pelan dan masih mendekap Taehyung.

"Kau jahat, sangat jahat huh!" balas Taehyung dengan terisak.

Hoseok membalik tubuh Taehyung dan berhadapan dengannya, dia menatap mata Taehyung yang berkaca-kaca akibat ulahnya,

"Maafkan aku sayang," ucap Hoseok lembut memandangi Taehyung.

Taehyung segera memeluk tubuh kokoh Hoseok didepannya, tak memperdulikan seragamnya yang mulai basah.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku Jung Hoseok," ucap Taehyung sambil menyubit pinggang Hoseok sedikit keras. Membuat si empu-nya meringis kesakitan.

* * *

Taehyung sedang menyeduh cokelat hangat yang diberikan kekasihnya beberapa saat lalu di apartemen milik kekasih tercintanya. Hoseok sedang sibuk mengambil handuk dan baju ganti untuk kekasihnya agar tidak sakit.

"Ya! Jung, berentilah beraktivitas. Aku masih ingin mendengar penjelasan darimu!" bentak Taehyung pada kekasihnya.

Hanya dibalas seringai dari wajah Hoseok. Lalu dia mendekati kekasihnya yang masih basah kuyup itu.

"Apa?" tanya Hoseok datar.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau tidak membalas atau menghubungiku selama ini, apa yang kau lakukan." Protes Taehyung.

"Tidak ada,"

"Jangan bohong." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu,

Hoseok memangku Taehyung dipahanya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Bahkan menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dalam air ketika jauh darimu," ucapnya sangat pelan.

"Dasar gombal," Taehyung berpura-pura marah dengan mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

"Sayang, kau benar-benar merindukanku?" tanya Hoseok sekali lagi.

Hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Taehyung,

"Aku juga sayang," Hoseok semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya dan mulai mencium Taehyung dengan perlahan. Dia menekan tengkuk Taehyung untuk memperdalam ciuman hingga Taehyung merasa sesak dan butuh asupan oksigen disekitarnya.

Hoseok menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung kekasihnya sambil tersenyum simpul,

"Jung Hoseok merindukan sisi _childish_ seorang Kim Taehyung," ucapnya dengan menggoda dan mendapat satu jitakan mulus dari sang kekasih.

"Ya!" Hoseok berteriak kesakitan mendapat jitakan dari kekasihnya,

Diapun menggendong Taehyung ke kamar dan menyeringai menatap wajah kekasihnya yang ketakutan.

"Ya! Hoseok-ah hentikan. Turunkan aku!" teriak Taehyung mendapati bahwa kekasihnya sedikit – _banyak-_ mesum.

 **BRAKKKK!**

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan tidak manusiawi, dan tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua dalam kamar.

 **End.**

 **Hallo ha holla.**

 **Gajelas? Haha maafkan XD**

 **Buatnya cuma sebentar tanpa bantuan para wangsit (halah)**

 **Maaf aku masih belum bisa update fanfic** _ **War of Hormone**_ **karena kesibukan kuliah akhir-akhir ini.**

 **Aku rasa akhir-akhir banyak moment VHOPE tapi sayang nya, fanficnya sangat minim sekali *curhat***

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mampir di fanfic ini. kuharap kalian bisa memberikan masukan, saran atau komentar untukku.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih -Hopekies**


End file.
